Stay
by Cadalinda
Summary: Noah is married and Rachel is his number 2 begging to be his number 1.  The title and idea comes from the song Stay by Sugarland.
1. Stay

Rachel sat with her back against the headboard her knees pulled to her chest. Beside her lay a sleeping Noah softly snoring. Looking at the clock on the wall at the foot of her bed she knew it would be coming soon. The call that told him it was time to leave her bed and go home. Rachel prayed that for one night if only one night that it wouldn't come. As if on que the phone rang waking Noah from his sleep.

"Hey yeah I am almost done with work, I'll be home soon. I love you too." Rachel could hear only one side of the conversation but she knew what was being said.

"Time to go?" Rachel asked staring at her hand in her lap. Noah was already standing pulling on his jeans.

"You know I have to babe." He sat down by her feet and cupped her cheek. "Come on baby please don't cry?" Noah asked her, his thumb wiping away a tear that dared to fall.

"Can't you just stay? Tell her that you need to spend the night close to work because of early deliveries or something. I hate being here alone." Rachel knew she was on the verge of begging but she didn't care.

"Rach you know I can't do that I have to go home." Noah stood back up to finish getting dressed when Rachel got on her knees.

"Please Noah, please just stay. I love you so much please. Look at me I'm on my knees." Rachel grabbed Noah's face making him look her dead in the eye. Noah was hurting for her but he had no choice in the matter. He gently removed her hands from his face giving her one last kiss before he left. Once he was walking out the door he could hear her yell.

"She doesn't love you like I do." Noah just closed the door behind him and got into his car. He stopped at the shop on the way home to shower and clean Rachel's smell off him. Before stepping into the shower he took one last deep breath inhaling her scent in.

It was two days later when they were in the same spot as before but this time Noah wasn't sleeping. Rachel was sitting in the same way and he was beside her.

"I promise you I will leave her and it will be just me and you. Just give me time." Noah told her brushing hair out of her face.

"I don't believe you. You have told me this before and I don't see a change. I feel like you are just using me to escape your wife. Do you know how it feels to love someone you have to share with someone else? No you don't because you have the best of me and I have half of you." Rachel told him looking him dead in the eye and seeing hurt.

"I will Rachel, I swear." Noah was standing up to leave when Rachel got on her knees again.

"This is your chance Noah. All you have to do is stay. You don't have kids to worry about. Please just stay." Noah didn't say anything and just left the room Rachel flopped on her bed letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. Her heart was breaking for the man she loved and could never truly have. She had loved Noah since high school but he was always with Quinn. Rachel was shocked when he came to her the first night it happened.

_Rachel heard a pounding on her front door in the middle of the night. It had been pouring rain so at first she thought that it was just the weather but it kept going. Rachel slowly pulled herself out of bed opening the door surprised to see Noah standing there. He was soaked from head to toe and smelled like booze. _

"_Noah what are you doing here?" Rachel asked very confused._

"_Why didn't you love me?" Noah asked her leaning against the door._

"_What do you mean? You are with Quinn."_

"_When we dated why didn't you love me enough to fight." Rachel was shocked she had never seen Noah like this._

"_Come inside and we will talk." Rachel tried to bring Noah inside but he wouldn't move._

"_Do you love me?" He stood up straight looking her dead in the eye._

"_Of course I do your one of my best friends." Rachel knew that wasn't the love he meant._

"_No, do you love me?" He asked again stepping into her space._

"_Yes, I love you." She hoped to god he wouldn't remember this in the morning._

"_I love you too." Noah quickly swooped in kissing her lips hard. _

Rachel should have turned him away but the selfish part of her couldn't. Hearing he loved her did her in. from that night on he was with her at least twice a week. When Rachel woke up the next morning she decided that she was done. He was never going to leave his wife and she was always going to be the other woman. When her phone rang that night Rachel didn't answer it.

Noah was standing in his bedroom it his phone to his ear trying to call Rachel. She would always answer on the first call but that night she wasn't. Quinn was standing in the door way of the room she shared with her husband watching him on his phone.

"Please don't go to her tonight." Noah turned to look at his wife shocked. All this time he thought she never knew. "I know, I have known all along." Quinn told him with tears in her eyes. Noah quickly crossed the room wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so sorry Quinn. God I'm sorry." Noah held her tight but his hand was tighter around his phone.

"Just not tonight please." Quinn was begging her husband something he was use to just not from her. Noah nodded his head undressing again pulling his wife into bed with him. Quinn had fallen asleep on his chest clinging tightly to his shirt. Noah held his cell phone just as tight wishing he could be holding Rachel. Noah was awoken by his cell vibrating in his hand. He couldn't help but smile when he sees it was a text from Rachel.

_Stay with Q. I'm up off my knees. I am tired of being lonely and you can't give me what I need. I am letting you go Noah. Please let me go._

Noah stared at his phone tears in his eyes.


	2. All The Things I've Done

Noah was sitting in the chair in front of his computer staring at the screen. He had a file hidden on his compute of stuff that was him and Rachel. Noah couldn't believe that it have been a month since he has seen or talked to her. Noah clicked through the pictures smiling sadly at each one his heart hurting a little more as each one passed. Finally after having enough Noah closed the folder and rested his head against the back of the chair. Taking one last look at the screen he felt his stomach turn into knots when he noticed the picture that was the background. It was him and Quinn on their wedding day both smiling but Noah's smile never reached his eyes. Deciding it was too much Noah turned off the screen and left the room. He could still remember the look on Rachel's face when they told everyone they were going to get married.

_Every six months since graduation all of New Directions got together for a dinner. They had started when a bunch of them were gone away from school but somehow after the first year of college everyone ended back up in Ohio. That night it was Rachel and Tina's turn to host. After high school they had both went to New York but decided to come back and get a house together. Everyone has just sat down for dinner when Quinn called out for everyone's attention. _

"_Everyone there is something we have to tell you." Quinn was practically bouncing in her seat. "Noah and I are getting married." Quinn lifted her hand for everyone to see. The room was quickly filled with congratulations and best wishes. The moment Quinn started talking Noah's eyes were trained on Rachel watching her face for a reaction. The moment Quinn announced their engagement Noah seen her face drop and then quickly replaced with a smile. Noah would see that it was fake and pained. Rachel got out of her seat giving Quinn a hug._

"_I am so happy for you guys." When Rachel was hugging Quinn she looked straight at Noah tears in her eyes. She blinked them back quickly and pulled away. "You know what I think there is a bottle of champagne in the cabinet I'm gonna get it so we can celebrate." _

"_Thant is such a good idea." Quinn was practically bouncing._

"_Let me give you a hand Berry." Noah told her as he followed her into the kitchen. Rachel had her back to him but he could see her shoulders shaking. Walking up he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Hey don't cry baby." He brushed her hair to the side kissed her warm neck. Rachel just shrugged him off and contained getting the glasses out. When Rachel turned to face him Noah's heart broke._

"_Do you love her?" Rachel asked in a hushed voice making sure no one would hear._

"_Not like I love you." He cupped her face in his palm wiping away the tears with his thumb._

"_Then why are you marrying her?" she hated how childish and petty she sounded._

"_You let me go Rachel you didn't fight for us. Once you found out you were going to New York you checked out." He seen the hurt in her eyes but she knew it was true. Noah pulled her close and kissed her forehead. So badly did he want to kiss her lips but he couldn't cross that line. Rachel pulled out of his grasp turned around continued getting the glasses._

Nine months later Noah and Quinn got married in front of their friends and family including Rachel. Every chance he had his eyes were on her making sure she was ok. They moment he said I do he knew it was a mistake but there was no going back now. Noah hated being in his house since Quinn told him she knew everything. Every time they were in the same room Quinn would give him the most heart breaking look that made him feel like the world's biggest douche.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. Be back in an hour or so." Noah told Quinn who was sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"Are you going to go fuck her?" Quinn asked not even looking up. Noah didn't even bother answering the question and just left the house. He knew that Quinn had every right in the world to be mad but there was no need for shit like that. The moment Noah was out of his front door he took off running. Noah had his ear buds in blasting music in his ears trying to forget. If only for a little while he wanted to forget. Five minutes into his run Defying gravity started blaring into his ears. Noah stopped for a second thinking how the hell that would get on there and them he remembered. The last time he used his iPod was at Rachel's so when it was charging on her computer it must have put her playlist on his. Noah couldn't believe the over whelming pain that was developing in his chest. He missed her more and more everyday but there was nothing he could do about it. Taking the ear buds out Noah decided that it was time to go home. His body was aching from running so hard but it was a better hurt than the one in his chest. Noah was so in a daze he didn't notice there was a new car in his drive way. Walking into his house Noah was stopped by the sound of his wife moaning. Noah knew that Quinn wasn't the type of girl who would take care of herself so he knew shit was going down. Noah stood standing in the door way trying to catch his breath. He looked out his front window and that's when he finally noticed the car. A car he would freaking know anywhere. Not even bothering to take off his shoes Noah quietly walked up the stairs that led to the main level of his house. Noah followed the noises to his bedroom and felt his stomach drop. Opening the door slowly at first he was able to see his wife on top of someone. Noah kicked the door open watching his wife jump up when it hit the door.

"Noah I can explain." Quinn had a sheet wrapped tight around her body like Noah had never seen her naked before.

"You can explain why you are riding my best friend?" Noah asked at Finn got up and started to look for his clothes. Finn quickly dressed and ran for the door leaving the couple standing in their room staring at each other. "How long?" the calmness in his voice surprised the both of them.

"About as long as you've been with Rachel." Quinn sat back down on their bed refusing to look at Noah. He just stared at her his eyes burning her skin.

"Are you kidding me? You have been making me feel like shit for weeks when you have been fucking him all along." Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's your fault Puck. You stopped looking at me with love and want. I was becoming your roommate. All because of Rachel. I was sick of being second best to her Noah so I went to someone who I would be first for." Quinn had tears streaming down her face. Noah just stared at her not believe what was happening in his life.

"I am sorry I ever made you feel that way but you can't sit here treating me like shit when you have been doing the same thing all along. And to me it's worse because it was in our bed." Noah moved from the door way to the closet grabbing a bag. Quinn was quickly on her feet.

"Noah what are you doing?" She tried to grab his arm but he pulled away.

"I'm done Quinn who are we kidding really. I'm gonna go stay at my mom's until I can get my own place." Noah continued to his dresser grabbing his closet.

"Please don't do this Noah. I love you and we can fix this. You'll forgive me and I'll forgive you. Please I don't love him and you don't love her. We love eachother." Quinn grabbed onto his arm and dropped her knees. She didn't want to be divorced she was above that.

"That's where you're wrong. I do love her. Bye Quinn." Noah took off his ring and left it on the dresser.

_**A/N: So here is the second chapter. This isn't where I planned on taking it but once I started typing it took on a mind of its own. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and where I go with this. The first chapter came out so easy and turned out amazing (in my eyes) I hope the rest does it justice.**_

_**Also just a little side note. For all of you who have read my other stories you know that two years ago this week a good friend of mine killed himself. So every year on his birthday and the date of his death I add a note to my story. Please if you are thinking of hurting your self talk to someone and get help. No matter what it going on it your life right now that makes you want to harm yourself don't. IT GETS BETTER. I spend every day wishing he would have come and talked to me but he didn't and we were all to late. So please talk to someone. Even if you want to message me and vent go ahead. Just remembering that ending your life will end your pain but will cause nothing but pain for the people who love you.**_


	3. Breathe

Noah got in his car and drove. He couldn't believe what the hell had happened in the past hour. He knew his marriage to Quinn was over a long time ago but he didn't think it would end like that. Suddenly he didn't feel all that shitty about being with Rachel anymore. He knew two wrongs don't make a right but it sure as hell was making him feel better. Noah knew right away that the only place he wanted to be was with Rachel. He couldn't wait to tell her that his marriage was over and he was all hers. Noah was half way to her house when he let a thought enter his mind. What if she didn't want him anymore? She had told him that she was done but maybe she just meant done with sneaking around. Noah could feel his palms start to sweat the closer he got to her house. The butterflies he would get as a teenager made their appearance again. He was dying to be in her arms again telling Rachel that he loved her. Parking the car in front of her house Noah took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He didn't know why but he couldn't move from the spot he was standing. 'I should have brought her flowers.' Noah thought to himself looking down at his empty hands. Jamming his hands in his pocket he decided that it was now or never. Within 10 steps Noah was standing at her front door knocking. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was finding it hard to breath. The moment she opened the door Noah could feel a sense of calm wash over him.

"Noah what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him wide eyed.

"I left Quinn." Noah thought that was all he would have to say to have her back in his arms instead she started shutting the door in his face. Noah quickly stopped her and pushed his way inside. "Come on Rach I thought you would be happy." Noah was looking at her confused as hell.

"Noah we have been here before, you left her before and you went running right back to her." Noah knew she was right.

_Noah and Quinn had been married for 6 months and he was done. Nothing in his life had prepared him for the type of crazy that comes from living with a woman. The first two months were amazing. They had sex all the time and only got out of bed to go to work. Quinn wanted a baby and Noah wanted to make Quinn happy. Three months of trying and no result brought out the worst in them. The final straw for Noah was when she started insisting they go to church every Sunday. Noah was lying in bed still asleep when she came storming in._

"_Noah what are you doing still sleeping?" She pulled the covers off his body leaving him in only his boxers._

"_Jesus Q what does it look like I'm doing." Noah pulled the blankets back over his body._

"_Noah get up we are going to be late for church." Quinn was convinced if she was a better Christian than it would be easier for them to make a baby._

"_How many times do I have to tell you crazy ass I'm Jewish I'm not going to church with you." Noah pulled the blankets up over his head hoping she would go away but he wasn't that lucky._

"_Noah I don't care you are coming with me. You need to go to church so we can have a baby." Noah got to his feet quickly and just stared at her for a while._

"_I swear to god that you are even crazier than Berry." Noah shook his head as he walked away towards their bathroom. _

"_Then why don't you go be with her we both know you want to." Noah dropped his head against the wall knowing where the fight was heading. Ever since the wedding when Quinn caught Noah staring at Rachel every time they fought somehow Rachel was brought up._

"_At least if I was with her than I wouldn't have some crazy ass bitch trying to change my religion." Noah knew it was a cheap shot but hey all's fair in love and war._

"_I am not crazy you asshole and you're not even a practising Jew." Quinn felt good about herself until Noah shot her down._

"_Shows how much you know about your husband I go to temple with my mom all the fucking time." Noah was in her face yelling just like she was to him._

"_You know what I don't have time for time I'm going to church where I will pray for your soul and our marriage." Quinn flipped her hair and started to walk out of the room._

"_Don't fucking bother there is nothing to pray for." Quinn's mouth dropped shocked._

"_So what are you saying?" _

"_I'm saying that this is a fucking joke and we are done." Quinn's eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. Silently she took her rings off her hand and threw them in Noah's face slamming the doors as she left each room. Noah knew it was the stupidest fight ever but it was build up from all the stress and shit they had been going through. Noah grabbed a bag out of the closet and started packing a bag. Once everything he would need for a while was packed Noah headed for the door. As soon as Noah was behind the steering wheel he let out a huge sigh of relief. The drive to Rachel's felt like forever to him. Once he was at the door he couldn't stop his hand from knocking over and over again. Once Rachel opened the door Noah couldn't help the smile that was on his face._

"_I left Quinn." He blurted out staring at the smaller girl._

"_Well hello to you too Noah." Rachel rolled her eyes and she backed up so he could walk through the door._

"_Hi." He smiled at her again wanting so bad to kiss her. "I left Quinn." He repeated again._

"_I heard you the first time." Rachel was trying really hard not to get excited about the whole thing. "Why?" Was all she asked?_

"_It was a joke. We were a joke. It wasn't working so there was no point in trying anymore." Rachel sprung forward and wrapped her arms about his neck._

"_I missed you so much." Rachel told him through tears._

"_God I missed you to baby." Noah pulled Rachel into a kiss that blew her away. He was clinging to her like she was his lifeline and Rachel loved it._

Noah and Rachel stood there staring at each other not knowing what to say. Rachel had unshed tears in her eyes and it was killing Noah.

"Come on baby please say something." Noah was getting really close to begging. Knowing that made him feel like a bigger ass because all he could see was Rachel on her knees begging him to stay.

"What do you want me to say Noah? Do you just want me to accept you with open arms? You don't even know what I went through the last time you went back to her."

"You don't think I was hurting too?" Noah asked her tears in his own eyes.

"But you still went back to her." Rachel yelled in his face. All the feelings coming out in loud angry words.

_Noah and Rachel were lying in bed when his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID Noah sighed._

"_It's Quinn." She had been calling every day since he left and it was getting to him._

"_Just answer it Noah its fine." He would never answer it when Rachel was around because he didn't want to upset her. Noah got off the bed and picked up the phone._

"_Hello Quinn." Rachel heard Noah as he left the room. Rachel flopped back in the bed her chest hurting. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that nothing good could come from the blonde calling. 15 minutes later Noah came walking through the door looking down at the cell phone in his hands. Rachel knew by the look on his face that the phone call was nothing but trouble. Rachel sat up straight waiting for Noah to speak._

"_Quinn's pregnant." Rachel felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. "She just found out." Rachel could see the pain written all over his face._

"_So what happens next?" She really didn't need to ask she already knew the answer._

"_I am not my father I have to try." The whole in her chest felt 12 times bigger. Not waiting to make it harder on him or be that girl to beg Rachel took a deep breath and prepared herself for the hardest acting she would ever have to do in her life._

"_It's ok I get it." She gave him a sad smile. "Go try and be a family." Noah just stared at her shocked._

"_Baby you don't know how sorry I am." He had started to crawl on the bed but Rachel backed up away from him._

"_Its fine Noah just go your wife needs you." Rachel got off the bed and locked herself in the bathroom until she heard Noah leave. Once she was sure he was gone Rachel fell to the floor sobbing._

_What Noah didn't know was Quinn never was pregnant. She only told him to get him to come home. Once Noah started to ask questions Quinn lied and told him she miscarried._

The silence in the room had been eating at them. They both have been caught up in the memories of the brief time they had together happy.

"This isn't like before I swear to god Rachel. She has been cheating on me with Finn this whole time." Noah watched as Rachel's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

"That doesn't change anything Noah. There is nothing stopping you from going back to her again. I just need to breathe without you for a while." Noah took a step towards her cupping her face with his hands.

"Please baby this is our chance." Noah was so close to kissing her until Rachel took his hands away.

"If you left for good like you said then we will have a chance someday just not today." Rachel turned her back to him and climbed her stairs hoping he got the hint and would leave. Noah just stared at her retreating back waiting until she was out of sight before walking out the door.


	4. Keep On Trying

Noah spent every free minute trying to get Rachel to listen to him. When he was not fighting to get her back he was fighting with Quinn over their divorce. The judge had sped up the process because of the adultery on both sides. Now all that was left to do was divide their belongings. Noah couldn't believe this is what his life had become. Even though his mother hated Quinn she hated the fact her son was getting divorced even more. While waiting for everything to get settled Noah got an apartment close to Rachel's house. It totally wasn't in a stalker kind of way. Noah was sitting in his chair, beer in hand, reading over the papers his lawyer had sent over. Quinn was being the selfish bitch he knew her to be and was fighting over things as petty as CD's. Noah dropped the papers to the table and just shook his head. How the hell did he get himself in these situations? He had just dropped his head to the back of the chair when there was a knock on the door. The only person who knew where he lived was his mother and he really didn't want to deal with her right now. Deciding to ignore the door he closed his eye hoping his mother would go away.

"Puck I know you're in there. Open the god damn door." Noah could here Mike yelling from the other side. Dragging himself off the chair he opened the door to find his best friend standing on the other side. Noah and Mike got close while he was dating Tina and Noah was always hanging out at the girl's house.

"What do you want Chang?" Noah really didn't want any visitors.

"Move your ass so I can come in." Mike pushed Noah out of the way so he could get into the apartment. "Nice place you got here. I noticed it was close to someone else too." Mike gave him a knowing smirk while taking a seat on the couch.

"How did you find out where I lived?" Noah asked as he grabbed Mike a beer and sat back down in his chair.

"Did you forget I know your mom dude? Anything I wanna know about you I go to her." Mike gave him a smirk and once again Noah cursed his mother. "So how are you? I haven't talked to you since the shit hit the fan." Noah just laughed that is a really good way to described what had happened.

"I'm surviving." Noah started picking the label off the bottle refusing to look up.

"Have you talked to Rachel lately?" Mike started picking at the label just like Noah, he knew it was a touchy subject.

"Not since I told her about leaving Quinn. I have tried calling and stopping by but she won't answer my calls or the door."

"Have you tried singing to her it always worked in high school?" Mike was laughing as a pillow hit his head. Noah's habit of serenading girls had become a joke that everyone loved to make among their group of friends.

"What, should I stand outside her window with a boom box over my head?" Noah asked trying to keep a straight face. Both men just started laughing uncontrollably. Once the laughing died down the two sat in silence for a while.

"Seriously man what the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know but I do know that right now Tina is over at Rachel's talking to her." Mike just smiled at Noah.

"So you're tag teaming us?"

"Hells yes we are." Mike dodged another flying pillow.

Rachel was cleaning her house when there was a knock on the door. Taking her rubber gloves off she dropped them on the counter and went to the door. Rachel smiled when she saw Tina standing on the other side. The Asian girl had bags in her hands and a smile on her face.

"How you do you feel about a day of moping?" the two hadn't had much time together since the whole Noah Quinn announcement but Tina knew that it was effecting Rachel.

"Sounds good." Rachel moved out of the way so Tina could come in shutting and locking the door behind her. The two girls went into the living room taking a seat on Rachel's couch.

"So heard of any good divorces lately?" Tina asked trying to lighten the mood. Rachel just smiled and picked at a loss thread on the couch.

"So he's really doing it then?" Rachel was trying really hard not to get her hopes up. She had been through this whole song and dance before.

"Yeah he is. Mike said the papers have been filed all that is left is to split up what they own." Tina looked at Rachel with a small smile hoping to see something in her friend's eyes. Rachel looked at her hands her vision becoming blurry. Tina noticed the tears in her friend's eyes and pulled her close into a hug.

"It's going to be ok Rachel, don't worry everything will be ok." Tina started to rub Rachel's back. She wasn't sure if the tears were happy or sad maybe even a mix of both. Rachel pulled back and wiped at her face.

"See this right here is why I had to stop this crap with him. I am so sick of crying because of him." Rachel hated herself and Noah more and more with each tear that fell from her eyes. "He made me the other woman because he didn't have the balls to leave her right away. He told me he loved me before they got married so instead of breaking it off he married her any way. Why did he do that if he loved me?" Rachel was now pacing in front of the couch. Everything she had felt recently was all coming out now. There was so much she never told anyone that was jumping from her lips. "Why had I been so stupid to let this all happen?" Rachel finally sat back down her body shaking. Tina started to rub her back soothing her best friend.

"He still loves you Rachel. That's why he left her to be with you." Tina was trying her best to make Rachel feel better and remind her that there is light at the end of the tunnel. "Don't worry sweetie everything is going to be ok."

A/N: Here is a new chapter. I am so sorry that it took so long to update but life had been busy. My daughter and I have been sick almost nonstop so haven't had the energy to really write. There will only be a few more chapters to this story. I hope you guys enjoy the story and thank you for sticking with it.


	5. Starting Over

A/N: Hey everyone! First off a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite the story, and me it means a lot. Sorry it has been a while since the last update. My daughter is going through a faze where all she wants it mommy so I don't really have time to do much. I try to write when she's in bed but sometimes other stuff gets in the way. I upped the rating on the story mainly because of this chapter. I never planned on having any smut in it but it just kinda happened. I'm not sure how much I'm liking this story any more lol. I thought the first chapter came out really well and when I wrote it I fully intended it to be a one shot. So I don't really have a plan where this is going. I would love to hear what you guys want from this and where you would like me to take it.

It was two months later when Noah finally got some good news. Everything was finally going to be done. Quinn had put him through hell and fought over every little thing they owned. His mother always told him it wasn't good to hold hate if his heart but he couldn't give two shits. He had just gotten back from a run when there was a knock on the door. Noah knew it wasn't his mother. She had a key and no problem with letting herself in. Noah dragged himself to the door not really wanting to deal with people. When Noah flung the door open he found a man he had never seen before.

"Are you Noah Puckerman?" The guy asked looking over a paper in his hand.

"Yeah who wants to know?" He watched as the guy pulled out a large yellow envelope and asked him to sign. Once the paper was signed Noah shut the door again and ripped open the package. Pulling the huge stack of papers out Noah's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it; in his hands were the divorce papers. Flipping to the last page Noah couldn't help the huge smile that formed on his lips when he seen Quinn's signature. He knew that everything was settled but he feared that she wouldn't sign. His marriage was done he was finally free. Grabbing his keys off the side table Noah was out the door papers still in hand not giving a shit that he was sweaty and probably smelled. Noah didn't even get into his car he just took off running. 10 minutes later he was at his destination and was banging on the front door.

Rachel had just finished washing the dishes when she heard a banging coming from her door. Rachel walked to the door drying her hands on her pants. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Noah standing there panting.

"Noah what are you doing here?" Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest. She hadn't seen or heard from him in months.

"Its final Rachel, I'm finally free." Noah told her with the same smile he had before. The smile soon fell when the look on Rachel's face stayed the same and she didn't move from the door. "Rachel didn't you hear me? My divorce is final I can finally be with you." Noah wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"I'm happy for you Noah I really am but I don't think it changes anything." Noah looked at her shocked not knowing what to say. This was what she had wanted wasn't it? Both Rachel and Noah found themselves asking that question. Noah pushed his way into the house shutting the door behind him. The two stayed in the entranceway just staring at each other waiting for someone to speak.

"What do you mean this doesn't change anything?" Noah was starting to get angry. "I did this all for you because I love you. And now you're telling me that it doesn't change anything." Noah started pacing in front of Rachel. "You said you couldn't be with me until I was fully free and had the papers so it wouldn't be like last time. Now I have them and you don't want me, that's pure bullshit." Noah stopped pacing to look at Rachel who had tears in her eyes.

"How do I know you will never cheat on me?" the words were out of her mouth before she realized she was saying them. Noah stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. Rachel now had tears running down her face and her tiny body was shaking. Noah dropped the papers to the floor and took a step closer to her. He gently cupped her cheeks wiping away the falling tears. Rachel closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her face. It had been so long since he touched her in any way and she missed it. She was just scared and he really couldn't blame her.

"Rachel I need you to listen to me ok?" he waited until she nodded her head. "I could never do what I did to Quinn to you. I didn't love her like I love you baby. You're it for me Rachel. I should have never asked Quinn to marry me when it was always you." Noah wiped the still falling tears before letting go of her face and picking the papers up again. "Baby I need you to open your eyes and look please." Rachel slowly peeled her eyes open and looked at the papers he was holding in front of his chest. "I know I said it when I got here but I'm gonna say it again. My divorce is final. We can finally be together and not just in a sexual way. I can finally wake up with you in my arms, fight with you over the stupid shit we know we will fight about and make love to you every night. All I need is for you to say yes and give us a chance. I know I fucked up huge when I waited so long to leave but this is our second chance baby." Rachel just stared at Noah for a while surprised at how much he just spoke. He was a man of little words and usually let his actions speak for him. Rachel looked up to Noah's eyes that had tears pooling in them. Behind the tears there was hope, hope for them. "All I need is for you to say yes." He told her cupping her cheeks again to make sure she was looking him dead in the eye. Rachel just stared at him for what felt like hours but really was only a minute before she spoke.

"Yes." It was so quite at first that Noah wasn't sure he heard her right. Before he could ask what was said she spoke again louder and clearer. "Yes." She sobbed out as Noah pulled her in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched Rachel felt her body come alive. No one was ever able to make her feel the way Noah did. Every time they touched she felt like she was on fire, her skin tingling and always wanting more. Noah's hands quickly moved from her cheeks to her hair holding her close refusing to break the seal their lips had made. When the need for oxygen became too much and the two were light headed they pulled apart.

"I've missed you so much baby." Noah said looking her dead in the eye. Rachel could see so many different emotions in there that it took her breath away even more.

"I've missed you too Noah." Rachel told him as she gently ran the pad of her thumb over his cheek. Before she had a chance to react Noah had her up in his arms kissing her once again. Rachel wrapped her long legs tightly around Noah's waist like she was afraid to let go. Noah held her just as tight as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. A room he hadn't been inside for a long time. Setting Rachel down on her bed Noah couldn't help but smile. He knew for a fact that every Friday Rachel changed her sheets. It just so happened that when she put the sheets on the morning they were the same ones that had been on her bed the last night they were together. Rachel noticed him looking at them and smiled too. Before either had a chance to speak Noah reattached his lips to Rachel kissing her deeply. Rachel melted into the kiss as a slow burn began to spread through her body. Noah made his way from her lips to her neck in a trail of kisses. When he got to the top of her shirt Noah quickly grabbed the hem and pulled it over Rachel's head. When he looked down he could help but smile at the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Continuing his kisses down he rained light pecks over each breast. Noah loved the moan she let out when his lips ran lightly over her nipples. Rachel was running her nails through her hair, making little moans every now and then. Noah loved that sound and could never get tired of hearing it. Once he reached the top of her shorts he pulled them off quickly her underwear going with them. Rachel was quickly left lying naked on her bed with Noah hovering over her.

"God baby you are so beautiful." Noah told her as he kissed her deeply. While attached at the lips Rachel started pulling Noah's shirt up over his head then went to work on his pants. Rachel usually loved fore played but not this time. She needed him too much. Once Noah was fully naked she held him close.

"Please Noah I need you." The second the last word was out of her mouth Noah entered her in one swift movement causing them both to moan. Rachel quickly wrapped her legs around his hips holding tight around his hips causing him to go in deeper. It didn't take long before Rachel's head was thrown back and her back was arching off the bed. It had been so long that the sensations over whelmed her. Noah could feel himself getting close so he slipped his hand between their bodies rubbing his thumb over her tight bundle of nerves. Before long Rachel was screaming his name and Noah was mumbling I love you in her neck. Once finished Noah slipped out of Rachel and lay on the bed. Noah pulled Rachel close to his body breathing in the scent of her hair.

"We're going to be ok right baby?" Noah asked Rachel as he drew lazy circles on her stomach.

"Always Noah."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke up to the sun shining through her window hitting her in the face. She tried to move her arm in front of her face to block the sun but she found that it was pinned to her body. Smiling she closed her eyes again and snuggled back into Noah's chest. She still couldn't believe that she wasn't dreaming. Soon Rachel felt a pair of lips on the back of her neck and her smile got wider.

"Babe go back to sleep its way too early." Noah told her as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing her in. Noah loved the way Rachel smelled, it always calmed him down. Rachel looked at the clock and smiled.

"Noah it is 10:30 in the morning, it is far from early." Rachel told Noah as he started to place little kisses on the back of her neck. Slowly she started melting into his embrace and just let him hold her. Rachel rolled over so that she was now facing Noah and smiled. His eyes were still closed making him look so peaceful.

"Baby stop staring its kinda creepy." He gave her a smirk while she started to trace the lines of his face with her finger tip. Noah finally opened his eyes smiling down at Rachel. "Rachel what are you doing?" Noah grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"I am committing you to my memory." Rachel told his as if it was a matter of fact. All Noah heard was more of Rachel's crazy. Noah ran his hand through her hair bringing her in for a kiss.

"You don't need to remember anything babe I'm gonna be here every day for the rest of our lives." Rachel just smiled afraid if she spoke all of her uncertainties would come out. Rachel gave him one last kiss before wiggling out of his arms.

"I am going to make us breakfast." Rachel pulled her robe over her tiny body before leaving the room. Noah stayed in bed a little longer just thinking things over. He still couldn't believe that he was finally back where he belonged.

Rachel looked through the fridge trying to decide what to make. She hasn't had to make Noah breakfast since they were in high school. She really did miss it. Rachel had just finished mixing the pancake batter when Tina came bursting into her house Mike trailing behind her. As soon as Tina found her in the kitchen she pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Did you hear the amazing news?" Tina asked almost bouncing up and down.

"You're pregnant." Rachel guessed as she poured the batter into a pan and watched Mike become pale.

"No I am not thank god. Noah's divorce is final." Tina knew it was kinda messed up that she was so excited about the end of someone's marriage but it is what it is. Before Rachel had a chance to answer Noah came down the stairs in only his boxers.

"Babe who the fuck is here so early?" Noah asked Rachel as he walked into the kitchen scratching his neck.

"Noah I already told you it is not early." Noah finally looked up to see Mike smirking at him and Tina just standing there with her mouth open.

"So I guess you do know." Tina turned to Rachel smiling so wide Rachel thought Tina's face would crack.

"Yes I do know and now since you two are here would you like to join us for breakfast?" Rachel heard Noah groan causing her to laugh.

"Of course we would." Tina started getting the plates out of the cupboard to set the table.

"The only way I'm eating here is if Puck puts pants on." Mike punched Noah in the arm giving him a smirk. Mike went into the dining room to help Tina set the table while Noah went to Rachel.

"What's on your mind pretty girl?" Noah asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"We'll talk later ok." Rachel leaned back into his chest closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"When you're ready to talk let me know." Noah kissed the side of her head before leaving to go put pants on. Rachel plated all the food carrying it into the dining room while Noah got dressed. Everyone started to eat while the room was filled with awarded silence.

"So what's going to happen now?" Tina asked looking between the two. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. Noah of course had the answer.

"I'm going to get rid of my apartment, move all my shit in here and start my life again this time how it should have been all along." Noah smiled at Rachel who had her mouth hanging open.

"You're moving in?" They never got a chance to talk about the future.

"Fuck yeah babe there is no way I'm leaving you now." Noah pulled her close so he could kiss her temple and make Rachel blush

Rachel had just walked Tina and Mike to the door when Noah came up behind her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Noah what are you doing put me down?" Rachel was giggling as he carried her into the living room.

"I wanna know what's on your mind so time to talk." Noah sat down in her oversized arm chair Rachel still on his lap. "So tell me what has got that big brain of yours working so hard?" Noah brushed her bangs out of her face so he could look her in the eyes. Rachel looked down at her hands and started to chip her nail polish off. Noah just watched her for a little before trying again. "You know you can tell me anything." Noah cupped her face with both hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm scared Noah." Rachel looked back to her chipping nails. Noah sat silent waiting for her to continue. "I'm scared this is all too good to be true. I have waited so long to be with you and I'm afraid that something is going to happen." Rachel had felt the tears burning her eyes and start to run down her cheeks. Noah lifted her face once again making her look at him.

"Nothing is going to happen Rachel. The papers are signed so there I am free to be with you. I haven't slept with Quinn in god knows how long so no chance of her coming to tell me she's pregnant with my child." Rachel's eyes grew wide and Noah had to laugh. "I will never cheat on you or leave you. I have felt what it's like to live without you in my life and there is no way I am going through that again. I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to get in my way this time." Rachel was still crying but now for a different reason. She wrapped her arms tightly around Noah neck holding him close.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel started kissing Noah all over his face. "So no chance of any Quinn babies?" Rachel asked while rubbing her hand up and down Noah's chest.

"No chance at all." Noah just gave her a look while her hand went lower.

"What about a chance for our babies?" Rachel asked all innocent while undoing the button of Noah's jeans.

"You want my babies?" Noah smirked at her while she shifted to undo the zipper.

"Yes I want your babies." Noah stood up quickly Rachel still in his arms walking towards the stairs.

"Noah where are we going?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"We are going to make babies."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sat at her deck with her laptop in front of her paying bills. Noah had left for work about two hours before and Rachel had already missed him. Rachel could believe how easily they fell into a routine and their life together. The day after their breakfast with Tina and Mike, Rachel and Noah had packed up his apartment and moved everything into her house, now their house. Every morning when she would wake up Rachel felt the need to pinch herself to make sure it was real. Rachel had finished paying her bills when she decided to open up Google. Sitting there for a minute she let her fingers hover over the keys before she finally typed pregnancy calendar. After she hit enter Rachel looked to the side of her computer where 3 positive pregnancy test lie. Both her and Noah wanted kids, they had decided that the night before he moved in, but she didn't think it would be so soon. Rachel typed in all of her info and hit enter once again. The screen changed to picture of a little baby curled up with date's underneath. If all of her calculations were correct she was six weeks pregnant and due October 26. Rachel placed her hand on her lower belly and smiled. Her mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that she was going to be a mom. The excitement was quickly taking over her and she needed to tell someone. She was about to pick up her cell to call Tina when her phone started ringing. Looking down at the screen she saw 'Asian' flashing on the screen and laughed out loud. Noah had gotten into her phone again and changed everyone's names.

"Are you physic?" Rachel asked Tina laughing a little thinking about herself in high school.

"No why?" Tina was confused by Rachel's question but that was nothing new.

"I was just about to call you when you called it's like you knew." Rachel had shut the lid to her computer and was running her fingertips gently over her belly.

"Who knows maybe I am, maybe your crazy has rubbed off on me." Both girls laughed at Tina's joke. "So what were you going to call me for?" Tina had stopped laughing and got to the point.

"You go first since you called me." Rachel moved to her bed so she was lying down with her eyes closed.

"You are never going to believe what I heard today and it came from someone who is reliable so I definitely believe it." Tina was sounding too cryptic for Rachel's liking.

"What Tina just tell me what it is?" Rachel was starting to get nervous.

"Quinn is pregnant." Tina waited for a minute to let Rachel take in what she said. Rachel's eyes shot open and her heart started to race. "Rachel are you ok?" Tina was starting to get worried when Rachel stayed silent. "Don't worry Rachel its Finn's baby there is no chance that it is Noah's. Kurt called me this morning to let me know." Rachel finally snapped back to reality.

"I know it's not Noah`s but it's like that stupid bitch always has to ruin everything for me." Rachel knew she was being irrationally but she couldn't help it.

"What do you mean Rachel?" Tina was once again confused.

"I was calling to tell you that I'm pregnant." Rachel felt tears burring her eyes and for the first time since she peed on the sticks she wasn't too happy.

"Congratulations." Tina was happy for her friend but she felt bad for her. "Are you excited?" Tina was trying to get Rachel's mind off Quinn and back to her news.

"I was until I found out about this. I know there is no way she could have done it on purpose but it feels like it." Rachel wiped at her face trying to dry her tears. "I mean what everyone is going to think and say when they find out we are both pregnant. I swear to god my life is a freaking soap opera." Rachel let out a sob into the phone.

"I'm on my way over." Tina hung up the phone and quickly left her house. Rachel put her phone down beside her and curled up into a ball much like the way the baby was in the picture she had seen. 15 minutes later Tina was letting herself into Rachel's house and into her room. Tina lied down on the bed beside her and waited for Rachel to make the first move.

"Why am I being punished? I know what Noah and I did was wrong but I let him go and for a year I suffered. He wasn't the only one who cheated so why are we always getting the shitty end of the stick." Rachel rolled on her back looking at her ceiling.

"Rachel sweetie you are not being punished. You have been given an amazing gift. You cannot let anything Quinn does ruin you. You and Noah are going to have this baby and be happy." The two stayed silent for a little while before Tina spoke again. "Besides you know your baby is going to be 10 cuter than their baby." Both girls started laughing to the point that they had tears in their eyes.

"Thanks Tina I really needed that." Rachel rested her head on Tina's shoulder and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for."

After Tina had left Rachel put the tests back in their boxes and started to get dinner ready. Noah got home every day at 6 and she liked to have dinner on the table for him. There were many times during their routine that Rachel couldn't help but think how domesticated she had become. Rachel was just putting the dressing on the salad when she felt a pair of solid arms wrap around her tiny waist. Right away her mind reminded her that she wouldn't be tiny for long. Rachel couldn't help but wondering if his arms would still fit.

"Hey pretty girl." Noah kissed the back of her neck smiling as goosebumps took over her skin. He felt Rachel's body shiver as his breath brushed across her neck.

"Hello Noah, how was your day?" Rachel rested her head back against his should closing her eyes and breathing him in.

"You know same shit different day." Even though her eyes were closed Noah could see them rolling under her eye lids. "The kids are getting to cocky. I'm thinking of doing boys vs. girl you know how Schue would do with us?" Noah had always wanted out of Lima but when it came down to it he went to Ohio State, got his teaching degree and is now teaching at McKinley. He had even taken over glee club and kept their winning streak alive.

"I think that's a very good idea Noah, it always worked for us." Noah was now leaning against the island watching her gather the dishes for dinner. His mind started to wonder back to the competitions they use to have and the outfit's Rachel wore. He loved the leather one but her yellow dress was by far his favourite. "Noah are you coming to eat?" Rachel called out from the dining room bringing him back from his fantasy of her in that dress, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey babe you still got that yellow dress?"

Dinner had been silent both lost in their thoughts. Rachel was trying to think of the best way to tell Noah he was going to be a father. Telling the father of your child isn't something you just spring on them. Once their dinner was done Noah helped Rachel clear the table.

"Babe is everything ok?" Rachel was standing in front of the sink rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Yes Noah everything is fine I am just tired." Noah just stared at her knowing she was lying. Rachel finally caved and told him part of what was wrong. "Tina told me today that Quinn is pregnant." Rachel felt so stupid for how petty she sounded.

"Oh babe come here." Noah pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry our time will be soon." Noah gave her the perfect chance to tell him but it just didn't feel right. Rachel nodded her head against his chest and pulled away.

"I'm going to go have a bath." Rachel kissed him on the cheek before going up to their bathroom. Once Noah heard the water running he put his plan into action. On his way home he had stopped to vanilla scented candles and roses for Rachel. Quickly grabbing the bag out of the garage Noah went to work setting up the candles all over their bed room. He had just finished lighting the last one when Rachel came out of the bathroom her robe wrapped tightly around her tiny body. Rachel was taken aback by what Noah had done.

"Noah what is this?" She asked slowly walking towards him. Noah met her half way grabbing a hold of her hand kissing them both. Noah took a deep breath before he started.

"I am not going to give you some long speech about what you mean to be because you already know. I love you with all of my heart and would never be able to live without you. I tried and it fucking sucked, I never want to have to go through that again." Rachel's eyes started to shine with tears finally understanding what was happening.

"Oh Noah." Noah cut her off before she could say any more.

"Marry me Berry." Noah stood there staring at Rachel waiting for her to say something.

"I'm pregnant." So much for not springing it on him. Rachel just stared at him wide eyed waiting for him to respond. Noah quickly dropped her hands scooping her up in his arms kissing her hard on the lips. Right away Rachel could feel all her fears and worries leave her body. Noah set her back on her feet than cupped her face.

"Are you sure baby?" He brushed her bangs out of her face smiling from ear to ear. Rachel just nodded her head as new tears formed in her eyes this time out of happiness.

"We are going to have a baby." Noah pulled her closed kissing her deeply once again.

"And we are getting married."


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel felt like her world had been thrown into hyper drive. Since the night Noah asked her to marry him and she told him about the baby there wasn't a day where she wasn't busy. After a long talk the two of them decided to get married before the baby was born. Rachel refused to walk down the aisle in her white dress and a huge belly, she thought it was tacky and so not her. When Rachel told this to Noah he had no problem at all getting married sooner rather than later. The next morning Rachel had called Kurt and Tina to see how possible it was for a wedding to be planned in a mere two months. Kurt had squealed so loud in the phone that Rachel had to pull it away from her ear. Right away Kurt assured her it could and would be done. The only condition of Kurt helping to plan the wedding was that nothing got back to Quinn and Finn. Kurt agreed without hesitation and swore he would protect the details of the wedding with his life. Kurt had insisted they three-way Tina and start with plans. Within a month the wedding had been planned and Rachel couldn't have been happier. The only thing that was left to do was get a dress. She was still small enough to buy off the rack, which Rachel was grateful for.

It was the night before the wedding and Kurt had made Noah spend the night at Mike's so the girls could have their house. Santana, Brittany and Mercedes had all come home for the wedding. Everyone was in Rachel's bedroom doing their nails and giving each other facials.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Santana asked from her spot in front of Brittany. She had her head in the blondes lap, letting Brittany play with her hair.

"I am more than ready." Rachel was practically jumping out of her skin. Mercedes was trying to paint Rachel's nails constantly having to make corrections from all the movement.

"Rachel I swear to god you move one more time and you will not have a hand to put that ring on." Everyone started laughing except Rachel who stayed perfectly still. The room became silent, everyone wrapped up in what they were doing. Rachel rested her head back and closed her eyes letting her mind wander. She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed in such little time. Every time she thought of her upcoming wedding she could feel butterflies in her stomach and it took her breath away. Of course when Rachel would start thinking of her life that was about to start she couldn't help but think of the life she had help end. Rachel always tried hard not to think about Quinn or anything to do with the blonde but at that moment she couldn't help it.

"Guys do you think Quinn is happy?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. One of the conditions of the girls getting together was no one could talk about Quinn. Everyone had agreed without a second thought not wanting to talk about the blonde. It was Santana who finally spoke.

"She has Finn's balls in her purse and she's destroying his life, of course she's happy." Santana gave Rachel a smile but she didn't return it. "Don't let anything to do with that bitch get to you. She doesn't matter in our lives anymore. All that matters is that you and Puck are happy and the baby is healthy. You are a better person than she could ever be Berry." Santana rubbed her friends leg trying to comfort her. Rachel's eyes started to tear and she took a deep breath.

"It just hit me this is my last night as Rachel Berry. That is the last time anyone will call me Berry." Rachel smiled through her tears causing everyone to laugh.

It was 5 minutes to midnight when Rachel found where Kurt hid her phone and snuck into her bathroom. Rachel quickly locked the door behind her before sitting on the toilet dialling a number she knew by heart. After the third ring he finally picked up.

"Hey babe everything ok?" Noah's heart jumped in his throat when he had seen Rachel's number on the screen. He knew Kurt took her phone so right away he thought something was wrong with the baby.

"Yes Noah, everything is fine I just wanted to hear your voice." Rachel could hear Noah let out a breath he was holding.

"Miss me that much already?" His tone turned to a joking one causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Rachel was looking down at her nails that Mercedes had done for her.

"Yes I am are you?" Rachel could hear the worry in his voice once again.

"Of course I'm ready for tomorrow. I have been ready to be yours for many years. Are you sure you are ready for my crazy?" Noah was always telling her she was all types of crazy.

"Bring it." For some reason hearing the words Noah spoke to her a long time ago brought the calm Rachel had been looking for all night.

"I love you Noah Puckerman." Rachel's eyes were burning again.

"I love you too Rachel Puckerman." Rachel could hear the smile in his voice. "See you tomorrow baby."

"Yes you will I'll be the one in the white dress." The two hung up their phones and Rachel could finally get the sleep she needed.

It was 7:30 in the morning when Rachel was finally woken up. Mercedes had made her breakfast while Santana started with Rachel's hair. Brittany had taken the spot on her right with Tina on her left. Rachel looked at her reflection with all her friend around her and smiled.

"What's got you smiling already Berry?" Santana asked from her spot behind Rachel.

"I was just thinking how grateful I am to have all of you." Everyone awed and got back to what they were doing. Three hours later everyone's hair and makeup was done all that was left to do was get dressed. Rachel and Noah decided they didn't want a large bridal party, only the two people who have been with them through everything. Tina's dress was a dark purple cocktail dress that flared into a poof. It looked amazing on her and Rachel couldn't have been happier. Once every one was dressed Kurt and Tina helped Rachel get into hers. It was a white ball gown with one strap over her right shoulder. The strap was made of sparkly flowers. The skirt was puffy with pickups all over. Once in her dress Rachel turned to finally look at herself. Her hair was in a low side but with her bangs off to the side.

"You look amazing Rachel." Kurt tried to hold back tears as he looked at her and gave her the bouquet of lilies. Everyone else nodded their heads patting their eyes dry.

"Thank you guys." Rachel pulled them all into a hug holding them tight. Breaking apart they all dried their eyes one last time before leaving the house.

Noah was pacing in front of the TV in Mike's living room. Mike and Sam were trying to play Halo while Artie watched.

"Dude stop fucking pacing you've done this before no sweat." Mike was too involved with Halo to see the look Noah gave him.

"Yeah but this time it's for good." Noah finally sat down in the chair across from Artie watching the TV. "Is it time to go yet?" He asked for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Almost Puck just shut up." It was Sam's turn to give Noah shit. Noah just rested his head on the back of the chair closing his eyes.

"I just want to see her." Noah knew it made him sound like a pussy but he didn't care. Finally throwing the guy a bone Mike and Sam turned off the game.

"Come on Puckerman time to go." Noah was on his feet and out the door faster than any of them had seen him move.

Noah stood at the front of the packed synagogue waiting. He knew Rachel was there already because Santana, Brittany and Kurt were all in their seats. Looking around he couldn't believe how many people had shown up for the wedding. There were maybe 30 people who both of them were close to the rest was extended family and his mother's friends.

"What time is it?" Noah was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You asked me three minutes ago Puck just calm down its going to start any minute." Mike put a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder. Just as Noah was about to speak the music started drawing his attention to the doors. Tina was the first one out smiling the whole way down the aisle. Once she got to the end she gave both boys a wink and took her place. The doors opened again and there was Rachel with her dads on each arm. The moment Noah saw her she literally took his breath away.

"Breathe man." Mike whispered in his ear smiling when he saw Noah breathing again. Looking down the aisle at her they locked eyes and Noah felt calm wash over him. Rachel could see his body relaxing and her smile grew wider. Once she got to the end Rachel took her place beside Noah just smiling at him.

"You are breath taking." Noah told her as he grabbed a hold of her hands.

"You look very handsome Noah." The two were brought out of their little world when the rabbi started to speak. The ceremony flew by in Rachel's eyes and the next thing she knew Noah was bending down placing a glass in between them. Noah stepped on the glass it shattering under his weight.

"Mazel tov." The whole room yelled as Noah pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

A/N: So here is either the second or third last chapter I haven't decided yet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. For some reason I can't send replies so thank you I hope you all like the new chapter and the ones coming up. I left the wedding very vague because I don't know anything about Jewish weddings or traditions and I didn't want to offend anyone with getting something wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Since she got into her seventh month of her pregnancy she had trouble sleeping. Feeling Noah's arm wrapped tightly around her huge belly she smiled. There were times when Rachel still had a hard time believing that Noah was hers and she was having their baby. Rachel shifted to her side a little trying to find a comfortable spot. Feeling Noah's arm tighten around her she stopped moving hoping she didn't wake him up.

"Everything ok baby?" Noah asked his eyes still closed his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm fine, just can't get comfortable." Rachel started to move around again but quickly gave up.

"Did you try your left side?" Rachel was always surprised when Noah would remember stuff the doctor told her.

"I tried everything." She told him her voice shaking from the frustration of it all.

"Roll on your side and I'll rub you back." Noah moved his arm so she could move and waited until she got into place. Once she was ready he started rubbing circles on her back. This was becoming an almost nightly occurrence in their bed. Noah always knew when it was working when he could feel her almost purring. Before long Rachel was back asleep and Noah's arm was wrapped tightly around his wife and their baby. Two hours later Rachel was awake again sitting with her back against the headboard. Rachel took a few deep breaths and held on tight to her belly. Noah could feel Rachel shifting again so he sat up beside her.

"You ok baby?" Noah asked her resting his head on Rachel shoulder. Noah's hand joined Rachel's rubbing circles on her belly.

"I don't know." Noah could hear the tears in Rachel voice. "The baby's not moving Noah, it hasn't moved in while." The tears has started to fall and right away Noah was to his feet pulling on his clothes.

"Come on babe get up lets go get checked out." Noah helped Rachel stand up and get dressed. The ride to the hospital was silent except the sound of Rachel's cries that filled the car. As soon as the two got to the hospital they were brought right to labour and delivery and put into a room. Doctors soon filled the room running test and hooking Rachel up to machines. Everyone held their breaths waiting to hear if they could find a heartbeat. After a few tense minutes the doctors finally found something.

"It's faint but it's there." The doctor told the pair whose hands were clutched tightly together. Noah's head dropped to Rachel's chest and finally let out the tears he was holding back. The fear he had felt for his child was quickly over whelming him. "You are still not in the clear we have to find out why the heartbeat is so low." The doctor felt bad for taking away the relief that the couple had just been granted. Rachel's tiny body was soon racked with sobs again. Noah held her tight whispering comforting words in her ear. Fifteen minutes later Rachel got the news no pregnant woman wants to hear.

"Rachel we are going to have to induce labour. The baby is in distress and it is doing more harm than good to keep her in there." The doctor told Rachel in a comforting tone.

"Her?" Noah asked through his tears. "We are having a girl?" Noah couldn't help the excitement he felt at the thought of having a daughter. The doctor gave them a kind smile and nodded finally happy to give them some good news. The team of doctors left the room once more to get everything they needed leaving the couple to themselves.

"You hear that baby we're having a girl." Noah was trying his best to keep Rachel's mind in a good place. Knowing it was a girl made Rachel worry more.

"Noah it's too early she isn't ready yet. What if she doesn't make it?" the look on Rachel's face ripped Noah's heart out of his chest. Noah sat Rachel up so he could pull her to his chest.

"It's going to be ok Rachel. We have a whole team of people whose only job is to make sure our baby girl is ok. Don't start thinking that craziness because we need to stay positive." Noah gave her one last kiss before he laid her down and started talking to her belly.

"Ok baby girl if there is only one time in your life you listen to me it's now. The doctors are going to take you out of mommy in a few minutes and I know you not ready to come but you have to. So what you need to do for daddy is fight. You need to fight for me and mommy and the amazing life we will have together." Noah gave her belly one last kiss and rested his forehead against Rachel. He couldn't help but smile and let a few tears out when he felt his daughter kick his head. The family of two were brought out of the bubble they were in when the room suddenly became full.

"Ok Rachel we are going to give you an epidural and then we will move you into surgery." Rachel just nodded her head knowing she had no room to fight. Before she knew it she had been brought into a white room that looked entirely too clean. Noah took a seat by her head and started to gently stroke her cheek. Rachel gave him a nervous smile and kissed his palm when it came close enough.

"Noah sing to me it calms me down." It wasn't a question it was a demand one Noah was more than happy to fulfil.

"Where it began I can't begin to know when, but then I know its growing strong." Rachel just closed her eyes listening to the voice that can do so many different things to her and tried her best to stay calm. Noah just kept his head close to her singing softly in her ear. His singing stopped when he heard the doctor say "here she comes." Followed by the tiniest cry he has ever heard in his life. Noah quickly got to his feet to look at his daughter. Noah couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"She beautiful and tiny just like you Berry." Noah sat back down giving Rachel a kiss and brushed her tears away.

"She's 3 pounds 3 ounces." One of the nurses told them as they wheeled the baby to the NICU.

"That so small Noah." Rachel looked up at him with worry all over her face it killed him.

"She's going to be ok baby you'll see." Noah sat by Rachel's side the whole time she was stitched up and held her hand the whole way back to her room. Two hours later they were finally allowed to see their daughter. The two were sitting hand in hand looking in the incubator that held their world.

"She's beautiful Noah," Rachel was truly in awe of the child before her.

"Just like her mom." Noah kissed Rachel's temple. "What do you want to name her?" Rachel thought for a second.

"Adi it means jewel."

"It's a perfect name for a perfect little girl." Noah rubbed the tiny foot of the little girl who has quickly stolen his heart.

"Adi Puckerman."

A/N: Hello everyone. I know what you all are thinking wow an update lol. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Lately I have been in a rut when it comes to reading and writing. I didn't want to write something that turned out bad just to get an update up. Also I have started my own business so that is taking up a lot of my time. this is the second last chapter to the story and I hope you guys like it. Thank you soooo much to everyone who has stuck with me and my amazing Beta for everything you do.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel stood in front of her mirror looking over her face. The years have been very kind to Rachel but have slowly started to take its toll. Rachel leaned closer to the mirror running her finger over the crow's feet that have developed at the side of her eyes. Rachel couldn't help it she started to sing to herself.

"All of these lines across my face tells you the story of who I am. So many stories." Rachel stopped when she heard Noah laughing behind her. Rachel looked up so she could see him in the mirror. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see my beautiful wife bent over a sink." Noah walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rachel's still tiny waist. Rachel just shook her head and started putting on her make up. "Come on babe you don't need that stuff you are beautiful." Rachel just looked up and him and smiled. She couldn't believe that 15 years later and she was still as in love with him as she was when they got married. Noah backed up a little so he could continue to watch what she was doing. Rachel looked up again to see Noah with a goofy smile on his face.

"What now Noah?" She turned so she was facing him hands on her hips. Times when Rachel would stand like that or give him the look she was giving him at that moment reminded him so much of the girl he fell in love with back in high school.

"I just can't believe that our daughter is 15 today." Rachel's smile soon matched his own.

"I know its crazy right?" Adi was their one and only child but not for a lack of trying. Rachel had been pregnant 3 other time and each time it ending in miscarriage and heart break. After the third one the two were close to falling apart so they decided that enough was enough. Rachel could still remember the day she lost the last baby.

_Rachel had just walked through the front door of her house when she got a shooting pain through her stomach and back. Rachel grabbed the wall with one hand and her stomach with the other._

_``Noah." Rachel yelled out into their house. Noah came out of his office in a rush._

"_Babe what's wrong?" Noah wrapped his arms around her to support her. _

"_It hurts so much." Rachel just gritted her teeth not really answering his question._

"_What hurts Rachel?" Noah cupped her face making her look him in the eyes._

"_The baby hurts Noah something is wrong." Noah just scooped Rachel in his arms and carried her to the car. Rachel started sobbing in the passenger seat clutching tightly to her stomach. "Noah we can't lose him." Noah grabbed Rachel's hand kissing her knuckles before backing out of their drive way. Noah got to the hospital in record time lifting Rachel out of the car again. Noah bypassed the emergency room and brought Rachel right to labour and delivery. He had done this so many times it was like second nature to him. The nurse right away brought them into an empty room and right away the room was filled with people. When one of the doctors moved from the foot of the bed all he could see was Rachel's blood coating the sheets. He knew at that moment that his son was gone. Noah looked up and made eye contact with Rachel. Rachel was staring at him begging him with her eyes to give her some good news. Noah slowly shook his head back and forth tears running down his face. Rachel's resolve broke and sobs quickly over took her tiny body. Noah was at her side within seconds wrapping his arms around her. 3 hours later Noah and Rachel were alone in the hospital room just holding hands in silence._

"_Noah I can't do this again." Noah just looked at her confused. "I can't keep getting pregnant and losing our babies. This is the third time we have lost a child and I just can't." Rachel was started having a hard time breathing. "Noah this is driving us apart. I can feel and I can't lose you."_

"_You'll never lose me babe. I'm yours forever." Noah pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her forehead._

Rachel finished getting ready while Noah just stood there and watched.

"Why are you putting on makeup and 3 o'clock in the afternoon?" Rachel just flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Is it a crime to want to look nice for my husband?" Noah just grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You always look nice." Noah whispered against her lips. Rachel smiled up and him and then pulled herself out of his arms.

"Come on Noah, Adi is going to be home soon and then everyone will be here for dinner." Rachel left the bathroom and went to start their daughter's birthday dinner. Every year they had a family dinner with the grandparents and all of Adi's aunts and uncles. Rachel and Noah had stayed close with their friend all of them playing a huge role in their child's life. Rachel could still remember the day when Adi was 7 and came home from spending the night with Santana and Brittney.

_Rachel had just put the last plate on the table when the front door opened and her daughters laughter filled the house. Rachel smiled as she went to meet her daughter in the hall way. The smile quickly fell from her lips when she saw her daughter._

"_Look mommy auntie San gave me a makeover." Rachel could not believe what she was seeing. Her sweet little girl had make-up all over her face, and new haircut and a pair of Santana's ear rings hanging off her tiny ears._

"_I see she did." Rachel tried her face to keep her voice even. "Now why don't you go wash your face before your father sees you." Adi just smiled at her mom and ran up the stairs. Once she was up the stairs Rachel turned and glared at Santana. _

"_Oh calm down B it's just a little make up, it washes off." Santana told her nonchalantly as she walked past to the table._

"_You're lucky it was me and not Noah because you know he would have lost it." Rachel huffed as she and Brittney followed Santana into the dining room._

"_I would have told him to shut his mouth." Santana poured herself some wine and sat down. "Come on you have to admit she looked cute." Rachel just smiled and rolled her eyes._

Rachel had just put the last plate down when her daughter came bursting through the room.

"Mom!" Adi yelled as you dropped her bag in the hall way. Rachel just shook her head as she went to meet her daughter.

"What have I told you about yelling in the house?" Adi just rolled her eyes the same way her mother always does.

"Sorry mom I'm just excited." Adi was practically bouncing up and down. "I have a boyfriend." Adi's face was glowing. Rachel grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Don't let your father hear that." Rachel sat down on Adi's bed and smiled. "So tell me about him." Adi sat down in front of her mom and started gushing.

"His name is Mark Hudson." Rachel's face lost its color.

"Hudson?" Rachel's stomach was doing back flips.

"Yeah so what?" Adi asked confused.

"Nothing sweetie keep going." Rachel gave her head a shake and smiled at her beaming daughter. Like any parents Rachel and Noah kept what had happened from their daughter. Any time she would ask how they fell in love they would just say high school. After Adi was done telling Rachel about the boy Rachel left her alone to get ready for her dinner. Rachel took a deep breath and went into her room where Noah was still getting ready.

"Our daughter has a boyfriend." Rachel shut their door and leaned against it.

"Our daughter has a what?" Noah asked his face turning red.

"His name is Mark Hudson." The red soon disappeared from his face returning to normal. "I guess like mother like daughter right?" Noah started laughing when Rachel threw a shoe at his head.

The house was soon filled with everyone they loved most in the world. Everyone was sitting around the table talking when Noah stood up.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone for coming tonight and happy birthday to my beautiful baby girl." Noah moved from his seat at the table to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. After the food was done everyone moved to the living room so Adi could open her gifts. Rachel was standing in the doorway just taking in the scene before her. Her daughter was sitting beside her husband smiling as she opened each gift. The feeling that filled her brought tears to her eyes. Rachel still couldn't believe the life she had and how she had gotten here. Wiping her eyes quickly she squeezed through the group of people to sit on Noah's lap. His hand started to run down her lower back and pulled her closer to his body. After everyone left, the house was cleaned and Adi off to bed, Rachel and Noah were lying in their bed talking.

"Do you ever regret it?" Rachel asked playing with a loose thread on their comforter.

"Not for a minute. Do you?" Noah sat up so he could look Rachel in the eye. Rachel gently cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Never have, never will."

A/N: I cannot even tell you guys how sorry I am it took for this update. I have had it started since god knows when and just haven't been able to write anything. I have had a horrible case of writers block and this chapter did turn out the way I wanted but what can you do. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and put the story on alert. Also thank you to my wonderful beta you are the best. Until next time xoxo


End file.
